


Just as powerful~

by Anna_Was_Found



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Doomsday War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I'm Sorry, L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Was_Found/pseuds/Anna_Was_Found
Summary: After Dream and Techno escape from the terrors of now wrecked l'manburg, they find themselves by a lake cleaning themselves up, however Dream feels unsatisfied with his doings, and doesn't like sharing the Dominance with his so called Frenemy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	1. Just as powerful~

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm sorry, i've warned you, don't read if you won't be able to cope :)...  
> as soon as a cc acknowledges that they do not want to be brought up in anything like this, it will be erased from all surfaces! Hope you enjoy :p)  
> *Also this is my first ever post, and i don't really know how any of this works*

**=Different POV**

_=Thoughts_

=Story...

**Techno's POV~**

He felt relieved as the cool air pinched his face, He sat catching his breath gazing at the many cuts and bruises along his arms, daring to touch one as he winced pulling his bloody fingers away. They'd stopped by a lake, beside him was the masked terror himself washing his hands, techno bent down to do the same.

He wasn't scared of Dream, after all he did just wipe out a whole nation with him, he'd even like to say that he carried the duo, but decided to keep quiet. "Good job out there today." He heard Dream say. Techno rolled his eyes in disbelief, _He didn't mean it._ Techno wasn't too fussed on the whole trust thing, he would never admit it but he hadn't really trusted anyone his whole life, maybe except his good friend Phil, but even then he wasn't always open to Phil either.

Techno gazed back to the lake, submerging his hands in the water, The cold felt good against his bruised hands, it relieved a lot of pain. Flashbacks of him swinging his sword back and fourth slashing multiple warriors on the way, forcing them onto the ground, came flooding to his mind. _I need more._

Techno froze as his thoughts were wiped away from a sudden voice, "No reply, huh?" Techno turned around to see Dream towering over him, what made him nervous was Dream had taken off his mask, "You think your all that, huh, now that you're a mass murderer?" Techno pinched his eyebrows together now drying his hands on his cloak.

Dream pulled Techno up by his long pink hair "Ow, what the hell dude!" Techno winced.

Techno pushed Dream away and stormed off further down the lake where he had left his sword. _He thinks we weren't mass murderers before. He's lucky we don't just kill him right now...You know you want too..._

Before Techno could take another step he was pulled back and kicked to the ground, everything was happening so fast his head spun in circles, "You know Techno, it was fun letting you have your glory for a while, but you know i can't be sharing the Dominance" 

**Dream's POV~**

Dream gripped at Techno's chin forcing him to look his way, "Dream stop", "Or what Techno?" _He looks good under me like this, I bet he'd enjoy what we have planned..._

"Or I'll make you stop!" Techno punched him in the stomach causing dream to stumble back, as he regained his balance, Techno had already gotten up and was headed straight for his sword, _Not so fast..._ Dream launches himself at Techno, pushing him into the shallow water. Dream watched as techno slicked his now wet hair back and was met with a deathly stare, _Man thats hot..._

Techno was soaked with water and blood, Dream tries to kick techno back further into the water, but slips as techno grabs his leg and throws him to the ground. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" Dream hears him shout, but before Dream can look up, he is met with a fist right to the back of his neck, _Oh it's on..._

Dream was now on his back, and the sight of techno dipping all over him travelled down to his shaft... Techno let out a few pants, as they stared in each others eyes for a second, but Techno didn't like the attention, so Dream was met with a fist to the face. Before techno could land another hit, Dream caught his fist and smashed his head against Techno's reversing the position, now Dream was on top of techno and had full control.

Dream grabbed both of Techno's arms and pinned them above his head, keeping his legs trapped between dreams thighs, at this point Dream was pretty much sitting on him. One hand travelled down to Techno's Chest plate, keeping Techno's hands in a tight grip with his other. Dream could tell that Techno was uncomfortable, so Dream used this time to his advantage, while Techno was frozen in place to afraid to move. "Techno you should know by now, that i don't like being called just as powerful as you, I would gladly become more powerful than you, as you scream my name~" Dream slowly pulled Techno's Chest Plate off revealing his masculine shoulders and chest, he could feel himself getting harder.

Techno finally snapped out of it, "Aha, funny joke Dream, get off me, give my Chest Plate back!" "Hey, Hey look, if I take my Chest Plate off, will you be less of a Baby?" Dream had now pulled his chest plate off too, chucking it to the side. Techno looked in awe, as Dream revealed his large build of Muscles, but made sure not to let Dream catch him staring.

**Techno's POV~**

_Holy shit, Holy shit, what is going on, he looks kind of good...NO, what am i thinking!_ Techno pulled his hands down from Dreams grasp and pushed Dream's Chest away, feeling Dream's muscles along the way. But Dream wouldn't budge as he became dead weight, Techno then realised if he stopped pushing, Dream would land on top of him chest to chest. He couldn't risk getting hard from such a position.

His legs were trapped between Dream's, and as he looked down that's when he saw the rising bulge in Dream's pants. _Oh God, give me strength..._ "See something you like down there?" Dream blurted. Techno stared back up to look into Dream's eyes. Dream had a huge smirk spread across his face, _No No No NO..._ Before Techno could say something his mouth was invaded, by Dreams lips. 

Techno did have to admit, Dream's lips against his did feel nice, and as time went on the kiss got more passionate, and soon Dream's tongue was exploring Techno's mouth, _Holy shit, this feels good..._ His thoughts were cut short by Dream pulling away, they stared at each other intensely, Techno could see in Dream's eyes exactly what he wanted...

Next thing he knows, Dream strips Techno of all his armour soon after taking of his armour as well, Techno is left in shock as Dream picks him up and slams Techno against the nearest tree, trailing kissing from his neck, to his jawline, and then to his lips once again. Between kisses Techno manages to whisper "I'm mhgmm, not mmm, bottoming~" And pushes Dream onto the hard ground, but was swept off his feet by a swift kick from Dream, Techno was once again under Dream. 

"Aha, I don't think so~" Dream whispers as he bites down on Techno's neck, Techno lets out a slight moan, immediately after, Techno feels humiliated, He could feel a huge bulge rub against his own rising bulge,That lets out yet another light moan "Hmgh~" _What is happening to me!_

Techno feels Dream smirk against his neck where he had been sucking and biting at for a while. _No way am i letting him get away with this..._ Techno tries to roll out from under dream, but is stopped by his hand on Techno's ass, rubbing it slowly, but aggressively. _Ugh why did this have to feel so good~_

They had now fallen into another deep kiss, Techno closed his eyes and kissed passionately back, giving Dream a taste of his own medicine, but he couldn't help but notice both of Dreams hand roaming Technos jeans, he felt him play around with the button, and release it from the connecting fabric, pulling down the zipper, Techno was fully hard now, and he assumed Dream was too. 

Techno had wide eyes as dream started to touch his bulge, casually pulling down Technos jeans with his other hand, _I need more_ , Techno thought to himself.

He was now making noises effortlessly into Dream's mouth. _It had been ages since he had touched another person like this, but never had he done it with a guy before, so this was bound to be interesting._

Dream had successfully pulled Techno's wet and blood stained jeans off, Dream pulled away from the kiss to pull his own pants down, a string of saliva connecting their mouths together.

**Dream's POV~**

Dream felt Techno push against his chest, trying to wriggle out of his grasp, but Dream wasn't letting him go. Seeing Techno hard was a sight he never thought he'd see, especially because he was hard for him. "Stop trying to move, this is your fate..." Dream says through gritted teeth. Techno wasn't usually this weak, on any other occasion, Techno would probably be close to killing Dream, but he's had a rough day today. Still managing to put up a good fight. Dream would never admit it, but Techno did most of the work today fighting off everyone, while he stayed in the skies with his death machine.

As soon as Dream ripped off his pants, he was back to work making Techno his little slut. He shared one last menacing glance with Techno before he pulled both of their trousers down, exposing their erect cocks. Then Dream stuck his fingers in Technos mouth lubricating them, making sure every inch of his fingers were wet. One last plead came out of Techno's mouth as he positioned his hand near Techno's entrance. "Dream please I-" Techno was interrupted by Dream pushing in two fingers instantly pulling them in and out of Techno's Hole.

**Techno's POV~**

Techno threw his head back out of pain and pleasure, letting out a loud sluttish moan, _oh my god_ , _this can't be happening..._ Techno covered his eyes with his forearm as Dream added a third finger to his hole, curling his fingers up to hit his prostate a few times. This earned Dream another loud moan from Techno. Dream grabbed techno's wrist and pulled his arm down from his face, "I want to watch as you turn into my fucking slut~" "Sh-Shut up!" Techno could feel a wet substance start to leak from his shaft, 'Precum'

All of a sudden Dream pulled out his wet fingers, leaving techno feel empty, but his entrance was soon blocked again with a much larger object, too large to be a finger, "There's no way out of this now, you little slut..." As much as Techno hated Dream right now, his little pettish names made him feel good. "Did I have much of a choice Dream?" "No, No you didn't but i would like to hear you beg anyway~"

Techno couldn't be left like this now, he needed Dream to make him feel full again, he needed to feel something, he was tired of waiting, he wanted the empty feeling to be gone, "For Fuck sake Dream, stop being a Pussy, I need you~" 

Without a doubt Dream pushed deep inside of Techno, making him feel fuller then ever, Dream had a very slow pace, almost like he was torturing him. "Hurry up Dream~" Dream picked up the pace, now heavily thrusting into Techno.

Techno threw his head back, as he was thrusted into, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, moaning uncontrollably. Dream was grunting, speeding up making his thrusts dig deep... _Keep going~_

**Dream's POV~**

Techno looked like a hot mess under him, moaning uncontrollably, slightly drooling, he was glad to see that he could make Techno feel good~

Techno's walls wrapped around Dream bombarding him with moist warmth... "God you tight." He grunted, Techno replied with a combo of pleasing noises, that sounded like music to Dream's ears, _Fuck, if he keeps this up, I'm going to cum._

 _"_ Fuck, Dreeam, right there, r-right there~" Techno quivered from beneath him, seems he had found Techno's prostate again, Dream almost pulled completely out before ramming back in, he did this continuously hitting Techno's prostate each time. _He must be close..._

A few pounds later Dreams hoodie was being coated with Techno's white liquid, Techno let out a long and loud moan, ripping at the grass, digging his fingers into the dirt. Dream watched in awe as Techno died from pleasure in front of him, _Oh my god..._

Dream couldn't hold it in anymore...

**Techno's POV~**

Techno lay there under Dream, "hmgh, ugh, mmgh, Dre-mmh~" Techno was beyond humiliated now, he now understands what Dream was talking about 'Dominance' - Stupid Dominance, _if Dream wants Dominance, we'll give it to him next time~_

His thoughts soon cut off as Dream thrusted into him one last time, before coating Techno's walls with a warm sticky substance, feeling fuller then ever. He was brought to surprise as Dream let out a low moan still inserted inside Techno. Moments after pulling out and and laying on the ground opposite Techno. "You're such a dick!" Techno managed to say, "You liked my dick inside of you though, little cock slut~" "Shut the fuck up Dream, you're asking for it." Techno heard Dream chuckle, "Yeah right~" Dream whispered.

"I heard that."

"I know~"

Techno had now caught his breath, as he watched Dream get up and walk to the lake, putting his clothes back on. "Good one, you dirtied my hoodie!" He yelled. _You deserve it..._

 _"_ So now what, your just gonna go back to your 'house'?" _what a dick,_ "I think you mean my mansion, goodbye Techno..." and that was that, Dream collected the rest of his things and ender pearled away. _What is with that guy..._

Techno struggled to get up, he felt so exposed, anyone could be in this forest right now and would see him completely naked. He limped over to where Dream had scattered his clothes and armour, clothing himself once again, when something caught his eye. _A mask..._

Techno looked around in a panic, _DREAM'S MASK, holy shit..._ He picked it up and got out his ender chest, storing it away quickly in case Dream would come back. Techno Grabbed his sword and equipped his armour, then ender pearled away as fast as he could, _Maybe we'll have to pay a visit to Dream's mansion, without his mask, he's completely useless..._ A wide grin spread instantly across Techno's face... _I have the power!_


	2. Just as powerful you say~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno takes advantage of having Dream's mask >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry lol.
> 
> (If u haven't read chapter 1, GO BACK NOW! or you probably won't understand :))

**=Different POV'S**

_=Thoughts_

=Story :)

**Dream's POV~**

"How the FUCK could I be so stupid!!" Dream's voice echoed through the woods...

He had spent hours planning ways to get his mask back, but every step he took reminded him of how he hated himself for it, _ugh..._ Minutes after leaving the lake, had he realised his stupid mistake, and by the time he had got back Techno was gone and nowhere to be seen. Dream just wanted for this nightmare to be over, _Why the fuck did he have to let, his horny side take over~_

Now pacing back and forth, Dream was determined to get his mask back 'No matter what it would take' He couldn't risk letting everyone see his face, although Techno was an exception~

The Lake situation was not the first time Techno had seen his face, Techno's first encounter was during a duel with Dream, a fight to the death to determine the overall pvp god, although it wasn't 100% accurate, it would shut the two up about their never ending discussions on who could pull off a better critical hit, or who was better at using a rod in the arena. Techno had won that day, and it was something Dream would never let down, even though they both knew Dream could win any other given day. 

During the duel Techno had slashed Dream's mask strap in half, exposing Dream's face to Techno, if Dream hadn't been tactical about how he would resolve the problem that day, the event holders and audience would've all seen his face, he'd like to say that was one of the reasons Techno won that day, but was relieved he didn't have to do a face reveal then and there as he sacrificed getting hit by Techno giving him time to pick up the mask and hold it over his face, soon losing the round after. Ever since that day, Dream had made sure to check his mask at any moment he was given, to check if there were anyway he could prevent it from happening again, as it was not worth the risk.

He didn't have the resources to make a new one, plus no time. Dream's fist went straight into a nearby spruce, straight out of Anger and determination to punish himself for his stupidity, _I have to find Techno~_

**Techno's POV~**

Techno lay down staring at his spruce plank ceiling, gathering ideas of how he could take down Dream for being such a idiot, _Dominance he says, I could teach him a thing or two about dominance~_ A large grin spread across his face, giving him the energy to launch himself up off the bed.

"Dream doesn't know a thing about Dominance, he doesn't hold true power...anymore~"

Techno gradually climbed down the ladder to the main floor of his house, thinking and rethinking the perfect plan, "Ha! I bet you he'll be crawling on his knees for m-" Techno's ears shot up, as a sound from outside rudely interrupted him. _Footsteps..._

**Dream's POV~**

Dream did not know what he was doing, the plan was to sneak up on Techno and steal the mask back before he even notices, but it sounds like he had already failed. _Looks like I have to put on my happy face~_

Dream could feel his body throbbing, _WHAT AM I DOING???_

He took a deep breath before knocking on the cold wood door, "Dream?" _shit-_

The door swung open and he was met with a tall pink haired figure, "Dream, wha- how?"

"Techno, shut up!" Dream pushed past Techno and awkwardly stood in front of Techno's chests, he already hated his visit, but would much rather be inside then out in the cold where someone could potentially be watching him.

Dream watched as Techno shut the door behind him, and spun around with a confused look on his face. "What are you doing here Dream?" _Is he playing with me, he knows what i'm here for..._

He continued to look at the wall behind Techno, as he couldn't bare to look at him in the eyes.

"Well, if your not gonna talk you can leave-" Techno goes to open the door again but is stopped by Dream's firm grip, "I think you know why I'm here." As soon as the words slipped out of his mouth Techno turned around once again, but this time had a massive grin on his face, however that soon changed "Wait, how did you know that I lived here?"

_Shoot, uhhh... THINK OF SOMETHING!!_

"I mean, words get round.."

"Who's been talking to you, have you been stalking me Dream?"

_Well I wouldn't call it stalking, more like watching from a distance... okay maybe stalking, but I can't admit that..!_

"Your much quieter than you were at the lake Dream, can I help you~" Dream felt very uncomfortable now, he started to think that this was a very bad idea. "Look Techno, I'm not looking for any trouble, you have something of mine, and I would like it back please!"

All of a sudden Techno is behind Dream searching through an ender chest, Dream tries to move out of the way, to avoid contact...but without seeing where he was going he tripped over Techno's ankle and fell to the floor.

"What I believe you were looking for is this, am I correct?" His mask was held in a tight grasp just above his head, without thinking he reaches out for it, trying to snatch it away from Techno, but fails poorly. Techno quickly restores the mask to it's keeping place, inside his ender chest..."Aha, not so fast Dream, you have to earn it~" Dream looks down to his knees rubbing the back of his head, before he is pulled up by his hoodie and thrown up against the wall.

"Techno stop I-" "You deserve this Dream~"

**Techno's POV~**

Techno was amused by the various pleads coming from the one and only Dream, he seemed so powerful without his mask before at the lake, so why now was he so afraid~ Techno was pissed at Dream for taking advantage of him when he was worn out from a day at war, he had no sympathy for the green blob, lets see what happens when Dream figures out what real Dominance is~

"TECHNO FOR FUCK SAKES, get off me!" Dream just managed to push Techno back but not enough, Dream was right in his grasp again, "You think I'm going to let you get away without punishing you, I could destroy your mask right here right now, and there's only one way you can stop me!" Dream had stopped struggling and was now glancing at Techno.

It was almost as if Dream had finally given up trying, _perfect~_

"Shall we get it over and done with Dream?" 

"I don't wanna." And Techno was met with a fist to the jaw, Techno was outraged "YOU THINK I WANTED TOO AT THE LAKE!!!" returning a punch to Dream's stomach, "Of course not, but this is more of a serious matter Techno!" _What the fuck is wrong with this guy???_

Techno was not having it, he grabbed both of Dream's wrists and smashed them against the wall, making Dream wince. Now they were very close, bodies touching, Techno could feel Dream's hot breath come and go on his neck. How this turned Techno on, _now were talking~_

Without hesitation he pushed his lips against Dream's, forcing his tongue past Dream's teeth and into the now gaping hole. 

**Dream's POV~**

Techno's tongue was going all sorts of places in his mouth, it's a horrible feeling being pretty much owned by your sworn upon enemy, as much as Dream hated it, he made a promise to himself to do whatever it takes to get his mask back...all the thoughts came rushing back in, and is brought back to why he's here in the first place, _What is wrong with me! FUCK..._

He couldn't lie though, this is possibly one of the best kisses he's had in a very long time, even though he is not at all in control, he wouldn't dare try push Techno away now. 

Dream's now pretty much sitting on Techno's crafting table melting in his arms, when he felt something rub against his thigh, _I mean what was i to expect..._ The new feeling shot straight down to his own shaft, and suddenly Dream was all for deepening this little game of theirs. His arms were still pinned to the wall, unexpectedly Techno let out a groan, sending vibrations down Dream's throat. 

Techno pulled away from the kiss with a massive grin, Dream couldn't help but look into Techno's red hungry eyes, as they searched up and down Dream's body, "You ready~"

Techno looked surprised when Dream nodded his head in consent, without further a due Techno's hand were pulling down Dreams pants, exposing his bulge. Dream couldn't help but moan.

He closed his eyes, trying his best to block out all his thoughts, _This is crazy, Dream what're you doing, no no no...ooh but yes yes yes!~_

His attention was brought back to the room, now Techno's dick was fully out, including his own, it was throbbing, it needed instant attention, right now... The sensation of not being touched was unbearable, He reached down to touch himself, but was stopped with four fingers rolling around in his mouth making him gag.

Techno's now lubricated fingers dropped down to meet Dream's entrance, and one was shoved up his ass without warning, he threw his head back in pleasure, but he needed more...

**Techno's POV~**

_What a sight..._ He thought as Dream crumbled like a cookie under him, he had inserted a second finger in now, stretching him out further, he couldn't wait to be inside Dream, and instantly ruin him, his little friend couldn't either. To speed up the process he added the other two fingers at once, making dream grip onto his pink hair, basically massaging Techno's scalp. _Fuck, now, i need in..!_

Techno had left Dream empty, and the sudden uneasy pants from Dream lessened as he opened his eyes, they were glazed with tears... _No way was he letting Dream get away without asking nicely..._

"T-Techno, do-don't make me please..!" "Now why on earth would I listen to you, huh? Tell me what you want..."

Techno could see that Dream was uncomfortable, _payback..._ "Techno, please..."

"Please what?" Techno couldn't help but smile, as much as he wanted in, he could stand torturing him a little longer, "Techno I need you, I need you inside of me, P-please!"

_Perfect~_

**Dream's POV~**

Finally, he felt full again, as Techno slowly pumped in and out of him, Dream was fully hard now... he had no time to be embarrassed now "Fa-Faster..." His back arched, and he slammed his head against the wall, he couldn't help but moan, it felt odd but really satisfying at the same time. Techno was grunting with each thrust, "Hnggh..!" Techno's teeth were now scarring Dream's neck, drawing blood from his skin, leaving marks everywhere from his chin to his hard nipples. Dream was mesmerised, his mind was empty, every now and then he let out a moan letting Techno know what he was doing felt so good. 

Getting his mask back had now slipped away, and the only thing he cared about was taking care of his hard dick, "Aah~ right there Techno, FUCK!" Techno was now ramming into his prostate, hitting it every time, he felt him take his dick almost comepletley out before pushing it back in as hard as he could finding the spot that completely ruined Dream. At this point he was almost falling off of the crafting table, drool dangling from his mouth, he opened his eyes to find Techno looking right back at him, he was sweating but he seemed pretty happy about it. 

He hated that Techno was having a good time tearing Dream apart bit by bit, but begged for him not to stop. He could feel his release getting closer, his legs were now numb, _Is this how Techno felt? I must've made him feel so good~_

**Techno's POV~**

_I'm getting close, Dream probably is too..._

Watching Dream was like a daydream, a marvellous daydream, he felt like he was on top of the world, there was no better place to be then right here, ruining the so called leader of their world... As Techno got closer to his climax he sped up, Dream moaning was a melody on repeat, "You little slut.." He managed to say under his breath watching Dream dissolve with each thrust. It was surprising how good Dream felt under him, his feelings were all over the place, he felt successful. "I'm gonna cum Techno..." He heard Dream say, and not a second after he thrusted one last time into Dream coating his warm walls with cum in unison to Dream hitting his climax. The white sticky liquid sprayed both of their thighs, Techno pulled out and cleaned himself up. He wasn't used to reaching his climax so fast, maybe Dream was just that good~

He looked over to see Dream still catching his breath, spread across the crafting Table... "T-Techno, my mas-mask.. you promised.." Techno rolled his eyes, and opened his ender chest revealing all his precious goods, he then pulled out Dream's mask and studied it one last time before placing it on Dream's lap, "I suppose you earned it.." Their hands brushed as Dream took a hold of the mask, soon after putting it on his face hiding the half lidded eyes attached to his head. He then proceeded to dress himself again, while Techno opened the door, signalling for him to leave. _Oh well, the funs over I guess, maybe we'll have to steal his mask some other time~_

With that Techno watched as Dream limped towards the door, his arms searching for a steady structure to hold him up as he limped along. "Goodbye Dream!" Techno said teasingly... "This never happened Techno..." _Sure~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, that concludes my first ever story on here, hope you enjoyed, I have some future plans, for now they are secret but keep an eye out if your interested.  
> Also thank you for all the support, and people who gave me some advice and tips, I am a newbie and getting the hang of it. See you soon hopefully :)

**Author's Note:**

> Expect more in the future, definitely a sequel, fell free to suggest any ideas, or what you would like too see more of :D  
> I love you guys, and once again I'm sorry, you were warned, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
